Blame it on the Alcohol
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: Alfred has a drunk gay British angel fall on his mailbox the day before Halloween. Not only dose the angel have the hots for him but he was kicked out of Heaven for a pretty strange reason... USxUK PrussiaxCanada
1. Trick or Treat

_Warning this fic will make many rude religious jokes and kind of make fun of religion so please don't read if this will offend you. I do __**not**__ want to hear about how I'm going to burn forever in hell. I like heat so whoo woo for me!_

……..

It was two days before Halloween, a cool wind turned up the fallen red and golden leaves and they danced around freely. The nighttime sky slowly stared to become tousled with dark purple-black clouds. Soon the full moon's light could no longer reach the waiting ground below. Alfred loved Halloween and all but the late night scary movies kept him up at night with horrible and strange nightmares. Even though he hated scary movies, he couldn't help but to watch them all alone, in the dark, wrapped up in a warm blanket, with a huge blue bole of popcorn. The blond-haired American was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't even notice a pair of bloody red eyes peek in at him. Slowly the door inched open and a different pair of eyes peeked in at him. The two figures entered the house and they started to move across the floor to the couch. Alfred shoved some popcorn and took a few gulps of coke. The smaller figure reached forward and grabbed onto the American's shoulder. Alfred screamed as loudly has his lungs could handle, the bole of popcorn went flying across the room. He turned around to see what or who his possible attacker could be. His cheeks flushed bight red when he saw that it was just his younger half brother Matthew and Matthew's roommate Gilbert. Gilbert was shaking as he tried not to laugh his ass off. The other blonde-haired man blinked.

"Holy shit Matt you scared the scared me!" Alfred said his eyes still wide behind his glasses. With that, Gilbert lost what little control he had left and started to laugh like a drunken bastard. Matthew did his best to calm and hush his _friend_; he knew that his brother did **not** like the albino German.

"Gill it wasn't that funny!" Matthew told him. Gilbert however was already failing horribly to get him self settled down, it seemed the harder he tried the worst it made it. In all of the commotion the two didn't even notice Alfred leave the room and come back with two beer cans, by now the albino was panting for air.

"Heads up." Alfred called as he tossed the can to the German. His brother got a hopeful look Matthew really wanted the two men to get along and drinking together was a good sing in male bonding. The two guys opened their cans and were blinded as beer sprayed up into their faces. It was then Matthew's turn to laugh. However, he only giggled softly to himself. Once the beer and popcorn mess was cleaned up the men started to chit chat like a bunch of school girls.

"Hey Al when do you plan to get out there and date. I mean you live alone and you don't have that many friends. You must get really lonely and stuff." Matthew asked his cheeks taking on a pink tint. He gave Gilbert a nervous look.

"Na I like being a lone wolf. It gives me more choices on what kind of pray I want to eat up that night." Alfred said with a cocky smile. A tree branch scratched at the window and the two blonds shivered and turned over at the TV. They never did turn it off. It showed a girl with red hair running her small pink tank top and matching mini skirt was stained with blood. Her c-cup boobs were bouncing wildly around as she ran from something that could not seen. The girl looked behind her shoulder to see what was after her and her heal broke. Alfred knew what would happen next; he closed his eyes and covered his ears just in time to block out the red heads final scream. Gilbert took a drink from his beer even though it was warm. The German looked over at the clock and he tapped Matthew on the shoulder and pointed.

"Wow its pretty late, we better get going. See you latter Al." Matthew said as he and his roommate stood up. Alfred mumbled his good byes after he was done re-wrapping himself in the blanket.

…..

Gilbert and Matthew climb into the seats of their car. The albino German looked over at the blond-haired man.

"I thought you said that you were going to tell him about us."

"I know I'm just scared. What if he freaks out?" Matthew sighed and gave Gilbert an adorable but worried look. The German smiled and placed a light-feathered kiss onto his lover's lips.

"Don't worry about it babe. He's your brother it's only natural for him to freak out but he'll get over it." He then slipped off Matthew's glasses and places them on the dashboard. Matthew smiled and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulled him in for a forceful kiss. Gilbert ran a hand high up on the blond-haired man's inner thigh. The windows began to fog up as the temperature heated up inside the metal car.

……

Alfred wobbled up the stairs he was exhausted out of his mind. The wooden steps creaked as if they were in pain under his weight. The hallway light blinded him when he turned it on he hissed and crept into the darkness of his bedroom. Alfred didn't even bother to change into a pair of pajama pants he just stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the blanket. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep and thanks to the movie his dream had him dressed in a pink shirt with a matching mini skirt. The of all the thing that could have happened the Jaws theme started to play. Alfred's heart started to beat franticly; he looked around to see what would have caused the music. His blue eyes got wide as they landed on a tall figure dressed in a black robe and before he even knew what was happening he was running. While he was running, he noticed that something did not _feel_ right. Alfred looked down at his chest and saw that he now had a huge rack.

"Holy fuck how do chicks run with these things?!" He panted he was already all out of breath. Alfred finally figured out why the female characters died so easily boobs were hell to deal with. The killer grabbed him with enough strength to stop him dead in his tracks.

"You wouldn't kill a gender confused guy with glasses now would ya"? He begged. The killer responded by pulling out a long sharp kitchen knife and stabbing Alfred once in the top of the left breast. He jumped awake and went straight to work feeling around to make sure everything was back to normal. With a sigh of relief Alfred tried to go back to sleep but his eyes weren't even closed yet when a loud crash/thump sound came from out side. It was to dark outside to see what had made such a loud sound so he grabbed a flash light and some pepper spray.

……..

_Sorry, people no angel yet ;p_


	2. Give me something good to eat

Still only dressed in his American flag boxers Alfred slowly moved down the stairs the pepper spray was held out in front of him. He clicked on the flash light and slowly opened the front door. Lying in hundreds of pieces was Alfred's brand new wooden mailbox pole, the metal mailbox was hanging in a near by tree just out of his sight. However, it was the man dressed up in a cheep looking angel costume is what caused Alfred's jaw to drop. The man was holding a broken bottle of liquor in his hand, Alfred walked over to him and jabbed him it the rib cage with the end of his flash light. The drunk moaned and rolled over onto his side and snuggled with the broken bottle. It was right then that he saw that the wings were real and clearly damaged from his fall, the feathers were bent at strange angles.

"Well I'll be damned!" Alfred mumbled his southern accent showing a little. The angel sat up and went to take a drink from the bottle, once he finished it off his fuzzy gaze turned to Alfred.

"Shit, I must be in hell there a naked man." The angel mumbled with a heavy British accent. Alfred couldn't help but to grin, not only did he have a real angel on his yard but also he had a drunk British angel on his yard.

"Sorry buddy but your in America. You know land of the free home of the brave!"

"Well holy fuck that's even worst." The drunken angel crossed his arms and pouted. Alfred blinked and kind of hoped to himself that this would just be another dream. The angel's mood then made a sudden change as he smiled seductively at him. Alfred on the other hand was to busy trying not to stare at the angel's eyebrows to notice the strange grin.

"You know you're an American your pretty damn hot." Alfred really could not believe it now. Not only was the angel drunk and British but he was gay to.

"Aright buddy let's get your fucking drunk ass inside before someone see you." Alfred helped him onto his feet and started to drag him to the door. His boxers were riding way to low for his likening. The angel grumbled and didn't even try to walk at all. He liked watching the almost naked American struggle that and he was also hoping that those boxers would fall completely off.

"My name is Arthur you bloody wanker ,not buddy!" Arthur grumbled and he was finally pulled all the way inside the house. Alfred pulled him onto the couch and wrapped him up in a blanket. He left the room to get the angel a glass of water. Alfred also used this to be able to see what time it was, it was 3:35 am. He handed the glass to Arthur who stared at it plainly before taking a sip. Once the glass was gone, Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him on top of himself. For being drunk out of his mind, he still had a pretty damn good grip.

"Come on fucker let's shag." Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear before biting it hardly.

"You're going to feel so God damn stupid when you relies what you're saying." The American wiggled free and noticed a red stain on Arthur's white robe. He grumbled knowing that the robe was all once piece and that the drunk was totally going to get the wrong idea on what he was going to have to do. The angel tried to make another move but Alfred forcefully shoved him back down onto the couch. With out even telling Arthur what he was going to do Alfred started to pull off the angel's clothes.

"It's about time you twit. Hurry up and get me to a bed, oh and lose the knickers!"

"I'm not going to fuck you! Now keep still your little fall from cloud nine got you hurt." Alfred said and tossed the bloody fabric off to the side. There was a long cut going across the angel's torso. The cut wasn't beep but an inch long splinter of wood was causing it to bleed more then it should have. Arthur looked at the cut and went pale; it wasn't possible for angels still under God's care to be wounded.

"Oh shit no! Bloody hell pull it out!" The British angel could not bring himself to look away from the blood, he stopped moving completely. His fingers gripped the material of the blanket as Alfred grabbed the splinter with the tips of his fingers. He pulled it out and few droplets of blood fell onto his carpet. The American smiled at the confused and startled look on the British's man face. Arthur still wasn't able to bring himself to look away. He was so confused as to why he was bleeding like a living human. Alfred told him something and left the room. The drunk didn't hear a word that the American said. Alfred dug around in the bathroom cabinets looking for anything that could help the damn bleeding British angel. However, he had no idea on what to do. He grabbed some rubbing alcohol and a washcloth. Alfred used rubbing alcohol for every kind a cut he got because it didn't foam up. Arthur peeked his head into the room he had left a very small droplet trail of blood behind him. He was going to ask if he could get something to wear but Alfred turned to him and yelled at him to get back on the couch.

"Alright Arthur let's see if we can fix you up." Alfred then dumped the whole bottle onto the cut. Arthur thinking that it was water freaked out. He fell to the floor holding his stomach and screaming a colorful amount of cuss words. The angel refused to let the American touch him, he rolled up into a ball and started to sob like a small child who tripped and scrapped their knee. It took a while for him to calm down and when he finally did Alfred placed him back onto the couch.

"Move your hands. I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled and pulled the angel's hands off the cut. The bleed has slowed down and Alfred was able to patch it up rather quickly. Arthur was still sobbing as he sat there. He looked at Alfred with bight green eyes.

"Thanks for your help." Was what he said before he cupped the sides of Alfred's face and kissed him softly. Alfred jumped but didn't pull away something about the kiss felt so right. Before he even knew it his was kissing the angel back only with force. However, Arthur was the one who stopped the kiss when he flopped over limply to his side fast asleep. Alfred covered him with the blanket and made his way back up stairs. His hand touched his lips he could still taste the Brit on them. Alfred crawled under his blankets and prayed that this would all be over in the morning.

…………..

_Please review!!!! _


	3. Hang overs and unwanted albino Germans

_Please review, I have like no reviews for this fic and that is what I look forward to seeing!_

……

Sleeping was a hard thing to do when your mind is swimming with confusion. However, that didn't stop good old Alfred from sleeping like a dead man. He had about three blankets on his bed because the heating bill had gone up again. The whole house was like a walk in freezer it was just so cold and the time of year didn't help him at all. Alfred always hated the cold; back down south it didn't get crazy cold like it did up east. Sometimes he missed living on the farm with mom and dad. Nevertheless, he liked his life here and he couldn't really leave his wonderful dream job as a cop. Bringing down bad guys and being a hero were what he lived for. Alfred smiled in his sleep and grabbed onto his pillow. Then a strange sobbing sound came from down the stairs. The sound was loud enough to wake the American. He pulled his many blankets close to him. His first thought was that there was a Goddamn ghost in his house. The blond hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he left the warm safety of his bed. Once he crept his way down stairs, he saw that his couch was empty. "Thank God it was only a crazy ass dream." He said and rubbed the back of his head, he felt stupid. However, the sound of sobbing started up again this time it was even louder. Alfred looked to see the angel from last night (early this morning) huddled up in a blanket in the corner of the room.

"Sorry…..sorry I'm so fucking sorry!" Arthur repeated over and over again. The British man rolled him self up into a tight ball. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, after all he was a good little angel. It was not fair to him that he was now stuck on Earth. His head was pounding so hard it felt like was going to fall into two pieces, hang over's suck. Alfred gasped when he saw that the wings were no longer there, he couldn't help but to start poking at the angel.

"Holy shit dude where did your wings go?"

"I made them disappear, all angels can do it. They'll come back when I want them to." Arthur told him while still sobbing. He looked at the American and blushed; the other man was a lot more handsome then his drunken state remembered.

"Well that's cool. So are you going to go back to Heaven now? I bet there's someone missing you." Alfred asked while standing up to grab a change of clothes, he didn't know that Arthur's life in Heaven was a very lonely one. Arthur said nothing as he watched the American leave the room. Alfred grabbed some clothes for Arthur as well as some for himself. The Brit took the outfit with a same thank you.

"I wish I could go home, but God won't let me. It looks like I've been kicked out."

"Well what did you do? Steal God's licker or something?" Alfred laughed at his joke. He pulled on a navy blue long sleeved shirt and laughed a little more.

"Umm yeah that exactly why, God get's very moody if you touch her things. That's the real reason why she kicked Adam and Eve out of the Garden of Eden." Arthur knew that the lord had a bit of a thing for drinking. This answer however, caused Alfred to stop laughing. His mother had raised him up to be a good little Christen boy. To think that God liked something that the bible said was a sin was hard to take it, and in was even harder to take in the fact that God was a woman.

"You're fucking with me!" Alfred yelled. The angel shook his head then pulled on the green hoodie. The two men stared at each other, completely forgetting the fact that they still didn't have any pants on. No one spoke and Alfred ended up leaving the room.

….

Matthew forked some pancake into his mouth. A bight red hicky was showing boldly on the side of his neck. Gilbert was an animal last night, well more then he normally was. Matthew sighed knowing that he was going to have to tell his _hero_ of a brother about his actual relationship with the egotistical albino German. But first he was going to have to find a way to cover up the mark. Gilbert came up from behind him and tilled the blonde's head back. The German grinned before he licked a droplet of maple syrup off his lover's lips.

"Yummy…" He mumbled and watched as Matthew blushed scarlet.

"Gill let's tell Al about us today. I think I'm ready for him to know." He smiled and placed his hands on the sides of Gilbert's face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"That's a nice way to avoid making me some damn pancakes." The albino smiled and kissed his lover deeper. He loved how the Canadian tasted like maple syrup.

….

Alfred made a cup of coffee to drink. He now had a pair of pants on. The phone on the wall next to him started to ring; he let it ring a few more times before he picked it up.

"Hey Al, Gill and I are going to come over real quickly…..Gill stop it I'm on the phone. Hey stop it that tickles!" Matthew giggled and the phone sounded like it was dropped. Alfred could hear more giggling and the phone was picked right back up again. This time it was Gilbert who had the phone.

"You better be around when we get there! Oh and make sure you hide who ever you have with you." With that Gilbert hung up. Alfred hung up his end of the phone as well. The American ran into the living room and flipped Arthur over his shoulder. The angel started to panic at the sudden move and began to struggle to get free. However, Alfred was much stronger then him.

"Bloody hell what do you think your doing?!" Arthur screamed as he was tossed into a closet. This was **not** right; he already came out of one these years ago.

"My brother is coming over; I don't want him or that bastard Gilbert to see you. And for the love of God put some pants on!" Alfred handed him some pants and closed the door. The British man let his eyes get used to the dark before he pulled on the pants. A few minuets later Matthew and Gilbert's car pulled up into the driveway. Alfred flung open the door.

"Their here so don't say a word. If you can do that much I'll let you stay here." Arthur nodded his head and was then left alone in the dark once again. The American left the closet and ran to open the door for his little brother. Once they we inside he glared at Gilbert, the only reason he was even nice to him was to keep Matthew from bitching like a little girl. The three all took a seat at the kitchen table and looked around at each other. Gilbert grabbed onto Matthew's knee. The longer the Canadian stayed quiet the higher the albino would move his hand.

"Umm Al we have news to tall you." Those words caused Gilbert's hand to stop moving. Matthew gulped; the albino's hand was high up on his leg. Alfred lifted an eyebrow.

"What kind of news?" He asked and noticed his brother's cheeks turn a bight shade of red. Gilbert's hand started to move closer to it's target. The Canadian gasped and shivered.

"Gill and I-I-I are…together." Matthew said the pitch of his small voice going up high. The German removed his hand with a proud look on his smug face. Alfred's mouth fell open.

"Together like dating together?" He asked, anger was clear in his voice and face. His brother opened his mouth to speak up but Gilbert beat him to it.

"Well duh. Mattie and I are a pretty fucking cute couple." Gilbert wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders and pulled him closer. Alfred shook his head, he did not approve of this.

"Fuck no! Matt what are you thinking? Him of all people!" Alfred yelled. Matthew flinched at his words and sunk down into his chair. However, Gilbert was not going to have any of it. He slammed his fists down onto the table.

"What's so wrong with him being happy? I love Mattie." The German yelled right back. The two men stood up pushing their chairs back hard enough to cause them to fall over. Matthew grabbed onto his lover's wrist and looked up at him with bright blue eyes. He didn't want to see them fight, most of all he didn't want to see Gilbert get himself hurt.

"He can _do_ better then you!" Alfred spat. Gilbert smiled widely, the American had just said the wrong thing to him.


	4. Dirty Little Canadian

All Matthew could do was pray. His loving and sometimes over protective boyfriend was glaring at his brother. A twisted and evil grin formed on the German's face. "So you think Mattie can** do** better then me. That's funny he sure was begging me for more last night. I even have the damn scratch marks to prove it! Good little Mattie loves to fuck like a damn animal." Gilbert laughed as he watched both Alfred and Matthew's faces turn bight red. The Canadian covered his face with his hands; his ears could still be seen burning scarlet. Alfred mouth fell open he was lost for words. A blue bird tweeting was the only sound being made. It to soon stopped.

"Show me…." Alfred was finally able to ask. The German grinned wider and pulled off his shirt. Going down his shoulder blades were painful looking claw marks, near his neck were a small number of bite marks. Poor Matthew peeked and blushed even deeper; he didn't know that he dug him that badly. Alfred let out a long whistle.

"Told you so!" Gilbert said before he pulled his shirt back on. The smug grin never left his face.

"Well holy fucking shit Mat who would have known that you had it in you." Alfred laughed quietly and walked over to his brother's side and gripped Matthew's shoulder tightly. The American's eyes landed on the hicky on the side of his younger brother's neck. Alfred twitched slightly, he was going to beat some albino ass later when there were no witness. The younger blond didn't picture things going down like this. He thought that Alfred would at least punch Gilbert once or twice when he found out. However, Matthew was glad about that not happening. The last thing he needed was for the albino to complain about it later. Gilbert was also surprised that he wasn't being punched in the face, he was sure that the American would over react to the fact that he was screwing his younger brother senseless. The almost felt like Alfred was trying to rush thing along. Matthew stood up and grabbed onto Gilbert's sleeve, things were just getting too wired for him to handle and he had to go to work. He had to get out of here.

"Well al we really do have to getting going. Oh and we wanted to invite you to the Halloween party, make sure that you bring a _friend_ to go with your costume! Bye!" Matthew smiled and ran out the door dragging his boyfriend with him. Alfred smiled and potted on how to kill the German. Once they were long gone, Alfred let Arthur out of the closet. The angel had heard almost every word and was smiling about it (not about Matthew though). Parties meant beer and lonely drunk single men who were looking for some fun, and if he was lucky one of them would be Alfred.

"Can I come?" Arthur asked and blinked a few times to get use to the light, he had Alfred help him onto his feet. They walked into the living room.

"Come where?" The American asked while sitting down on the couth. The TV clicked on and he started to watch the news. Arthur joined him and stared blankly at the screen.

"To the Halloween party! It has been so long since I've gotten out. Angels spend most of their time watching the living." He smiled weakly and prayed that the handsome blonde-haired man would allow him to come along. Alfred didn't look to sure about it, his mind was swimming with to many thing for him to handle. However, He didn't really want to leave the angel home alone so he nodded his head. He changed the channel to AFV, Alfred needed a good laugh.

"I'll have to buy you a costume and shit now that you live here we'll have to get you some crap of your own, so you won't have to keep using my stuff. You're going to have to get a job." Alfred said and laughed as some guy on the screen was hit right in the balls with a skate board.

"I can't get a job. I don't have any papers or even a ID. Fallen angels only get those if they…..they become human." Arthur told him. All angels knew that cutting your wings off makes you human, and he couldn't stand the thought of cutting his lovely white wings off. That and he heard stories about angels who had done this, they said that the pain was worst then the burning fires of hell. But when you become human God will make you all the papers you need and some cash to keep the government off your ass. The thought made Arthur go pale.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that you're an angel thing. So dude why don't you just become human? I mean how bad can it be."

"I want to wait to make sure it's worth it. Becoming human is **not** like a haircut, its permit until death." Arthur told him and made what he thought was a bold move; he leaded his head onto Alfred's shoulder. The American smelled like hamburgers and some kind of body wash, it was a surprisingly nice scent. For a split second, he was tempted to try to snog the other man again. Arthur stayed frozen and pushed the thought from his mind.

……

_Sorry that this chapter is a little on the short side. Please review….reviews make me update faster!_

_Yeah well thank you for reading!!!!!_


	5. Meeting Matthew

~~~Halloween early noon~~~

Matthew drove to his brother's house. He knew that Alfred would be at work so he wanted to drop by and grab a few things that he has needed to pick up for a while. That and Alfred never seemed to have time to do house work, and he knew that he saw a sink full of dishes and some dirty clothes. Matthew parked his car and knew that some housework was in order. He grabbed a fake rock and pulled out the house key. Alfred could be so predictable sometimes; he was so much like their wild and free mother. The air inside smelled heavily of fresh coffee it made Matthew hungry. The Canadian bit down of his lip and entered the kitchen. For some reason he felt like he was starving to death. "A small bite wouldn't hurt." Matthew whispered to himself and went straight for the cabinets. There were always poptarts and cans of chicken noodles in there. Today was no different, only boxes of tea were also being stored in there was wrong. Alfred hated tea, everyone knew that. Matthew blinked something wasn't right. He skipped out on eating to snoop around. He saw that the dishes were done and the dirty clothes were being washed. After seeing that Matthew went into spy mode and crept up the stairs to the bathroom. Everything looked in order, Alfred's blue tooth brush was left out like always. Only another on was also left out. Matthew couldn't help but to gasp, this was proof that there was somebody living here with his older brother.

"I can't believe he's living with someone! How could he not tell me?" Matthew whispered to himself and then left the bathroom. More sneaking around was needed. The guest bedroom was his next stop. The bed was made for once and the room was strangely free of dust. The Canadian eyes the closet, his heart started to beat faster. The whole house was to clean, his brother rarely cleaned. All kinds of questions ere popping into his head. Was his brother seeing someone or just helping out another friend with money trouble like he had done with Toris. It was going to drive him crazy, he had to find out more. Matthew went back to eyeing the closet door; he had to know what gender this person was.

"Who the bloody hell are you? If you're a robber I'm calling the polices." Arthur threatened with a broom in his hands. Matthew jumped out of skin.

"Maple! I'm Al's half brother. Who are you?" Matthew turned to Arthur and his jaw fell open a little when he saw the guy's eyebrows. It was as if two fuzzy caterpillars crawled and died on his face. Arthur help out his hand and smiled.

"I'm truly sorry about that mate. I'm Alfred's…..um friend. I also live here, as you can clearly tell." Matthew shook the Brit's hand and smiled back. He could tell right away that the other man was hiding something, most likely he had the hot's for his older brother. Alfred just seemed to attract people like flies to honey. It was nothing new.

"Listen, take care of my brother. He can be an idiot sometimes. He dated my friend Ivan for awhile, but let's just say it didn't work out. Please don't tell him that Ivan will he there, he might leave before you guys even get there. So how long have you liked my brother?" Matthew said and released Arthur's hand. The angel turned a dark shade of red.

"I-I-I don't like that yankee. He's childish and rude. W-what make's you think I like him!" He said waving his hands around slightly. The Canadian lifted an eyebrow and smiled, he liked this guy. Arthur was just what his brother needed.

"Sure what ever you say. I'm Matthew." He said. Arthur's face was still bright red.

"I'm Arthur." They shook hands again. Matthew hung around the house for a while and helped clean before he left to prepare for the party. This made it so Arthur was left all alone once again. He really hated to be all by himself. Alfred had to work today and he couldn't bring an angel along with him. The house was cold and lifeless. He caused the British man to shiver he wrapped himself in a blanket and clicked on the TV. Just like when he was in Heaven, he would watch other's live their lives and make foolish mistakes. The closest thing to that on Earth were those TV shows like _The Young and the Restless_ and others similar to it. He channel skimmed until he found something along the lines of _The Young and the Restless _(there all the same if you look at it). The show was having a marathon. He started to watch and was soon totally sucked in.

~~~Later On~~~

Alfred yawned after a long day of work. He pulled into the drive and grabbed a bag in the back seat. In side the bag was a police officer costume that he bought for Arthur. In another bag was his old fashion convict costume, it was the white with black stripes kind. Arthur's costume looked like the one he use to wear for work and it even came with fake plastic handcuffs.

"Arthur I'm back. I got you something; I want you to try it on." He could hear the TV click off and some strange sounds. Alfred dropped the bags down by the door and smiled. He crept over to the couth and stood behind the angel. He saw a box of tissues and a few of them were crumbled up into messy little balls.

"What were you watching?" Alfred asked and flipped himself over the couch to sit next to Arthur.

"Nothing, I wasn't watching anything!" He jumped and grabbed the used tissues and hid them behind his back. His eyes were blood shot from crying. The American laughed and crossed his arms.

"Liar, you were either watching some girly show for grannies or….**porn.**" Alfred grinned and watched the color of the angel's cheek burn a bark red. He laughed under his breath, for some odd reason he loved to make Arthur blush.

"I would never watch some thing so vulgar. How dare you even think something like that?" He shoved the American in the side in order to make some space between them. His reaction only made Alfred laugh harder.

"Whatever you say Artie. Come on let's get changed for the party. I don't want Mat to bitch if I'm late." Alfred jumped off the back of the couth and laughed madly, The angel smacked himself in the forehead, he was in love with a total git. A bag was dropped into his lap, with a sigh he walked into the bath room to change. Alfred stripped down right in the living forgetting that the shades were up and that Elizaveta lived across the street. Luckily, for him her camera died before she could take any pictures. He took the handcuffs and clipped them onto his left wrist. The American smiled, he knew that this costume looked pretty damn good on him. Arthur opened the bathroom door, he felt strange wearing this. The pants were to tight around his ass. He was just about to complain when his eyes landed on Alfred.

'The bloody wanker planed this!' His mind screamed at him loudly. Alfred smiled at Arthur and gave a small chuckle.


	6. The Party Starts

Arthur crossed his arms and pouted as he joined the happy-go-lucky American in the car. Matthew didn't live that far away so the ride was simple, short, and uneventful (unlike the happenings in the Canadian's car). The two men didn't say much to each other, there was nothing to say. Alfred even lost that smug grin that the angel came to love so much. The American had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that **he** would be there. He heard a rumor from somebody at work that Ivan was seeing another one of Matthew's friends. From what he heard the new boy toy was a little on the bitchy side, but the Russian was head over heals for him like a puppy dog. He also heard that Ivan no longer wore the pants in the relationship; it was most likely driving the poor bastard crazy. Alfred wasn't looking forward to seeing his ex and his new lover. The Russian was one badass mind fucker; he would totally rub his successful love life in his face. Arthur noticed the slightly pissed off look on the other man's face. Alfred gave a grunt when he saw the Russia red sports car; he was more then tempted to cut the brake line and watch the car crash and hopefully go up in hot flames. The thought made him smile wickedly and laugh coldly under his breath, Arthur inched himself away from Alfred. 'Are all American's such scary drivers; I mean he drove on the wrong side of the road the whole time!' Arthur thinks as he shivered and silently prayed for his life. Alfred parked the car and walked around to open Arthur's door. The scary smile was still glued to his face.

"Come on Artie. I want to get this over with." The angel wasn't sure if he even wanted to leave the safty of car. Alfred was kind of giving him the chills.

"Alfred are you aright? You don't seem like your self." The British man asked with a look of pure worry in his bright green eyes. The moon light made them shine even brighter. Alfred shook his head, grabbed onto the angel's hand, and rushed to the door. The contact made Arthur blush from the contact and from the sudden look of happiness on the American's face. Matthew opened the door dressed as a cute little lumberjack, he noticed and hand holding and smiled to himself. Gilbert was dressed up as a tree and was sitting with his brother Ludwig, the albino was getting fake leafs all over the place. Everyone looked like a blast. Kiku was hidden out of sight in a lip lock with his boyfriend, their hand slipped out of sight. Arthur quickly turned away from the view blushing even deeper. Alfred pulled him inside and the joined a clump of people at the couth. Music was playing but it was hard to hear above the hyperactive talking. Alfred looked around and saw a few people he knew, however he did not see his ex anywhere. He started to calm down a little. The angel left his side to grab a beer. The drinks were set out in red plastic cups and were the cheep horse piss kind. The Brit grabbed a cup when a strong hand placed its self on his waist. A scent of red wine and roses filled his nose. It wasn't a very smell it was to strong.

"Did it hurt?" The voice asked into Arthur ear, the voice had a French accent. Arthur couldn't help but to ask.

"Did _what_ hurt?" The Brit had had good felling that he wasn't going to like this man.

"Well my sweet _mon cher_, I was wondering if it hurt when you fell from Heaven. Because only an angel can look like you." The French man said with a strange look on his face. This man was really starting to creep him out, he moved over to the side and slapped off the man's hand. He didn't like how he kept getting closer and closer.

"It hurt like hell. I still have the marks to prove it!" This made the French man laugh; his laugh was almost as scary as the lustful look in his eye.

"I see I've found a funny one. Now love let us see if I can get you to blush or better yet scream. Did you know that the French are like a rubric' cube, the more you play with them the harder they get. "Francis whispered into the angel's ear and placed his hands on Arthur's hips to keep him from going anywhere. The British man blushed and tried to pull the arms off. He wanted to get away from this damn pervert, he looked around for help. However, Francis wasn't about to let that happen just yet, his hand kept their strong hold. However, the hands started to slip down lower. He gave a sly grin and gave Arthur's ass a firm grip.

"Get off me you damn frog!" Arthur yelled so loudly the whole party turned at once to look at them. Alfred sighed and shook his head; he should have known that Matthew's cousin would have been here. Francis was the one reason Alfred was glad that he and Matthew were half brother, being related to that man was a nightmare. When people saw it was just the French man going at his antics again they went back to talking, Kiku took a few pictures then went back to making out with Heracles. This behavior was more then normal from the French man. Francis would do anything and I mean **anything **to get into the pants of someone who has caught his lustful blue eyes. In addition, unluckily for poor Arthur he was clearly Francis newest victim. Alfred knew it was time to put an end to the bastard's little game.

"Francis why don't you go fuck a goat and leave Artie alone. Can't you see he's with _**me**_." Alfredsaid while coming to save the day. He loved to be the hero, the American wrapped and arm around the angel's waist and pulled him into his chest. He gave a cocky smile and wrapped his arms around Arthur as if to block out Francis moves to steal him back.

"Oh I see." The French man grin a cat like grin.

………

_Yup Ivan will appear in the next chapter and Francis will appear again in a random chapter. Unbelievably t Ivan is my fave character. I would be one with him any day. I fell as if I made him come off as a total jackass, which I was aiming for. _

_ps no smut yet but I might write it for chapter 8 (between Gilbert and Matthew)  
_

_Plz review. :P_


	7. From Russia With Love

With a lustful look in his eye, Francis was even more determined that he was going to get the fiery Brit in-between the sheets of some hotel bed. It was clear as day to the French man how Arthur felt for the hyperactive, hero, look I has a cheeseburger American. Francis loved a challenge and people in (happy) relationships were the hardest to get in bed. Of course, he has slept with taken people before; he's even slept with some married people as well. They were hard to win over but it was worth all the trouble in the end. Alfred saw the look that came across the French man's face, he's seen the look many times before and it never meant any good. His hold around the angel tighten, there was no God damn way he was going to let Francis get lucky with the Brit. Arthur soon felt his hand taken and brought up to meet a soft kiss.

"Until we meet again my love." Francis winked and smiled as he watched Arthur blush cutely. After those words were spoken the French man left the party to find someone more on the willing side. The angel shivered and clung onto Alfred. He really hated that damn frog; he prayed to God that he would never ever have to see him again. After he seemed to settle, he walked with the American to a love seat. Everything was fine and good until a tall tan-blond haired man walked into the room. The whole feeling changed from being warm to being as cold as ice. The tall man's eyes were even colder as they looked around for their target they landed on Alfred. A smile formed on the man's lips. A bottle of vodka was gripped in his hand on his other side was a small unhappy girly looking Chinese man. Alfred tensed up when their eyes locked together. He hated Ivan so much. The angel noticed everyone moving away from the Russian and he noticed the strange way the American was acting. It took a moment to click in his mind just who the other man was. Ivan and Yao walked over and took the now open spots across from them. The two stared each other down while Arthur and Yao looked around aimlessly. The Brit made eye contact with the Chinese man, the look in their eyes clearly said _oh fuck no (aru)_.

"Long time no see Alfred. I hope thing are well and who make I ask is this?" Ivan turned to the Brit and smiled. The smile was friendly but at the same time, it was scary. The American gave his ex the coldest look he could master and grinned as he pulled Arthur even closer to him.

"This is Arthur we live together. So who the hell is that?" Alfred pointed rudely to the small Chinese man. Ivan suddenly pulled the other man into his lap. The Russian snuggled his face into the side of Yao's neck.

"This is Yao. We have been fucking for over a year now and plan on getting married. How you two slept with each other yet?" Yao jumped a little at the rude introduction his whole face was red like an apple. Ivan laughed and sent chills down the American's spine. They went back to glaring at each other, both Yao and Arthur didn't like where this was going. Alfred clenched his jaw, this was just Ivan way of testing his manhood well he couldn't just let the bastard show him up. He nuzzled himself into Arthur. The angel blushed at the affection. Matthew peeked his head out and saw the two snuggling and saw Ivan, he gasped and grabbed Gilbert to fill him in.

"You two look very happy together, aru. I wish you the best of luck, come on Ivan let's go home, aru." Yao stood and shook hand with Arthur and skipped Alfred. He started to leave when his lover stopped him. Ivan pulled Yao down into his lap. The Chinese man blushed wildly but didn't fuss around. Ivan wasn't done playing yet. He gave his ex a cold glance.

"Now Yao that would be so rude of us to leave so soon. We just started to talk." The Russian said his voice was firm; he kissed up the side of his lover's neck and bit down onto his ear. He loved to watch sweet little Yao get embarrassed, even if it meant no sex for a week as punishment. Ivan turned to the two other men to let them know he was done with them yet.

"Arthur please tell me dose Alfred for fill your needs in bed. He never was very good at it if you ask me." Arthur opened his mouth to cuss out the smug and rather scary Russian. However, Alfred stopped him by open mouth kissing him. This kiss was out of nowhere and forceful. The angel gasped but kissed back with just as much force. The American was soon fighting with the Brit for dominance and they didn't even noticed everyone watching them, Kiku even stopped kissing his boy friend to take pictures. The angel was slowly giving up the battle and he could care less. Everything about their kiss just felt so right. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and slightly moaned. Alfred tongue explored every corner of the Brit's mouth, he was surprised by how much he was enjoying the make-out session. He couldn't help but to run his hand over and under Arthur's clothes. Ivan blinked and was given a slap in the arm from his lover.

"So dose **that** prove their point or are we going to have to stay here while you fuck around, aru. I would like to go home _now_ and if you knew what was best you will follow me out that door, aru!" Yao was in a bitter mood and he ripped himself free and walked out the door. The Russia followed quickly after him. Even after they were long gone. Alfred continued to kiss the British man under him. Arthur panted for air when they finally did part. Saliva was trailing down their chins as they both blushed feverishly. The angel still wanted more.

"Artie…..it was porn you were watching wasn't it." Alfred whispered into his ear. The American then placed one last peck onto Arthur's slightly parted lips.

"Shut up. I told you I don't watch that kind of stuff. Silly git." Arthur whispered right back and blushed. They then look around at the room full of people. There were a few people who were still watching them; they were just waiting for more to happen. When the two men regained their self control they party went back to partying. Arthur stood up after Alfred got off him and mad a mad bash for the beer. He grabbed one of the many red plastic cups and chugged down the drink. He was going to drink away his embarrassment. The angel reached for another only to have it stolen away by Gilbert. It was hard not to laugh at the German. After all Matthew talked him into wearing the stupidest looking tree costume ever made. Gilbert smiled and gulped down the beer. He always found that American beer was weak. That and Matthew bought the cheep horse piss kind, the good stuff was a dark rich brown. Being German, Gilbert knew about beer.

"Drinking contest!" The albino cheered and lifted a different plastic cup into the air. Arthur grabbed another cup and lifted it into the air with a laugh. The two tapped them together and yellow beer flew out and landed on the floor. The chugged them down and cup after cup they did this. Matthew took the open spot next to his older brother and watched his foolish boyfriend. The red cups littered the wooden floor and caused the Canadian to twitch a little.

"What do you plan on going with Arthur? I mean he really likes you and I think you like him too." He said with out facing his brother. He did not see their little kiss. Alfred wiped off his chin and frowned. He already knew some truth to Matthew's words. However, they hardly knew each other, it was impossible to fall in love with someone this fast. Alfred sighed and watched as his angel lost the contest. After a while of drinking the cheep-o creep-o beer started to get to Gilbert. Their game ended with Matthew dumping all the alcoholic drinks down the skink. People left in a heart beat after that. Arthur wobbled over to Alfred and fell to his knees and grabbed onto the American's leg.

_Plz review they make me so happy_


	8. when the cat is away the mice will play

Alfred pulled the drunken Brit off his leg and lifted him up into his strong arms. The angel sobbed and mumbled something under his breath. The American kicked the door open and yelled good bye as he placed Arthur into the back seat. Matthew waved from the window and turned to his lover. Gilbert flopped down on the couch and sent a few fake leafs into the air. The Canadian gave a small cute smile and headed for the German.

"Gill, everyone is gone now." Matthew whispered. Gilbert peeked his eyes open and gave his lover a cat like grin.

"Really, that's fucking sweet. I have been dying to get my branches around you all night." The smug albino told his shy, innocent boyfriend. Blush forces its way into Matthew's whole face. He gulped and grabbed onto Gilbert's hand, he pulled him up onto his feet. With lust-filled eyes, they headed upstairs. The German almost tripped a few times because of the stupid looking costume. Once at the top of the steps he lifted Matthew into his arms like a young bride. The blonde-haired man giggled and snuggled himself into his lover. Gilbert bumped the door open with his hip and went straight for the bed.

"Timber!" Matthew called out as they fell into the thick red-brown blankets. The German chuckled and pressed their mouths together. The Canadian kissed back lightly, like it was the first time all over again. Matthew's kisses were soft and innocent. Gilbert's on the other hand were full of heat and burning passion. Somehow, the two differences blended perfectly. They knew just how to fulfill each other's needs. The albino licked at his lover's lips, seeking entrance that Matthew calmly allowed. Of course, there was no silly fight for dominance. Matthew always let Gilbert take control, he knew that his boyfriend loved to be the top dog. The German pressed himself up against the Canadian. They parted from their kissing.

"Gill? Is that your tree branch or are you just happy to see me?" Matthew whispered into his ear and rolled his hips forward. A pleased moan sounded in the back of Gilbert's throat. The German wanted out of this ugly stupid tree costume so he could do what he was good at, and that was fucking the living shit out of his shy boyfriend.

"Yeah I thought so; I always get wood when I'm with you." Sadly, this was Gilbert being romantic. The German started to strip out of his outfit, which was very hot so he was completely naked under it. Matthew couldn't help but to giggle again as he also started to remove what he had on. They kissed again and Gilbert let his hands wonder down Matthew' soft creamy skin. He pressed his thumbnail down on the Canadian's nipple. Gilbert's other hand went on to travel down south. He was going for Matthew's vital regions. He slipped his hand under the elastic waistband of the blushing blond-haired man's boxers, kissing him more deeply Matthew moaned and shivered. Gilbert's fingers were as cold as ice as he wrapped them around his lover's hard cock and started pumping. Matthew sucked in a lung full of air and gave an unmanly squeak sound. The Canadian lifted his hips up and moaned Gilbert's full name. The German watched as the expressions on Matthew's face changed.

"Gill…please…nuh nuh!" The Canadian started to roll his hips faster. The albino also started to pump is hand harder. Pre-cum covered his fingers and he stopped what he was doing. Gilbert pulled off Matthew's boxers.

"Are you ready?" He asked him while kissing and sucking up and down the side of Matthew's neck. He gripped Matthew's thin waist. The blonde-haired man nodded his head and cause that long curl to bounce. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. His nails dug into the German's strong shoulders. Gilbert slowly lifted his mate's lower body and gently pushed his man hood into Matthew's body from the front. He didn't start moving until the nails, digging into his flesh, loosened their predator like hold. Once they did, Gilbert trusted himself forward, deeper into the warmth of the Canadian's body. The nail dug themselves in deeper.

"Don't stop…. G…...G- Gil nmm…oh p-please!" A loud moan escaped from deep within his small body. Matthew panted for air and forced his eyes closed. The albino tightens his grip on the other man's waist. The bed creaked and moaned under them as if it was a sexual part of the passion. Gilbert was was so gentle and soft with his movements. Sometimes he felt like sweet little Matthew was made of glass; that he scared that he would break him. Each trust was slow and light; Matthew rolled his hip to make sure at each movement got as deep as possible. Their bodies were burning up and they both knew that they could only handle the softness for so long. Gilbert however would wait and stick with what he was already doing , that is until his lover asked, pleaded, or down right begged for more. Matthew's moans got louder with every thrust. He's eyes were still closed tightly.

"Open your eyes Mattie. I want you to look at me." Gilbert grunted. Matthew however, shook his head. The Canadian couldn't bring himself to even peek them open just a little. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's cock and started to pump it in time with each trust. Shivers of pleasure and pure bliss ran all over both of them. One moan turned into a small scream. Gilbert moaned at the sound.

"Gill harder please! I can't take it any longer, ahh!" Matthew begged and dug his nails even deeper, unknowingly drawing blood. The Canadian would have fainted if he knew that the moistness on his fingertips wasn't sweat.

"Not until you open your eyes. I need to see those lovely dark blue eyes." Gilbert was leaving his lover no other choice. A small whimper came from the blonde-haired man; he opened his eyes slightly and pouted.

"Gill…please…don't make me bed. Ahhh…h-h-harder!" Matthew hissed. His blue eyes were burning, begging, and screaming with uncontrollable need. The bed started to creak so loudly they thought that it might give out. That didn't stop Gilbert as his thrust became **harder**, **faster**, and **deeper**. Matthew's whole body was heating up like it was caught on fire. The Canadian screamed out Gilbert's full name once again and rolled his hips harder. The albino pressed his thumb of his right hand onto his lover's waist. The bitter sweet smell of sweat ant the sounds of the bed and the couple in it filled the room to its rim. The head of Gilbert's cock hit something that caused Matthew to scream out.

"Holy fucking MAPLE!" The blond closed his eyes tightly. Gilbert grunted he was so close. Matthew was also reaching his climax. The heated moans were turning into needy pants and yelps of pleasure. The German gave a few more deep hard thrusts before he and Matthew came. Gilbert sank down on top of Matthew and cuddled with him. He cared very little about the sticky mess between them. The Canadian's blond hair was sticking out all over the place from the static electricity the friction from the blankets caused. The German laughed and kissed his lover deeply. The heavy scent of sex lingered in the cool air for a while before it faded away to nothing.

"Next time we fuck, grips the damn sheets. My back is running out of awesome skin for you to claw off."

"Sorry honey." Matthew whispered. He yawned; he was so sleepy after the excitement that had just happened. Gilbert yawned also and slowly they both drifted off to sleep. Once they were off in la-la land the closet door opened fully, Kiku turned off his video camera and snuck out. His boyfriend sat in the diver seat of the getaway car.

"Did you get what you needed?" Heracles asked plainly. Smiling, Kiku patted the top of the video camera.

"I sure did." He said faintly.

……

_So everyone what did you think of my first lemon, be honest!_


	9. So you Had A Bad Day

Alfred woke up and began to prepare to get around for work. His hands rubbed at his eyes, trying to remove the sleep that clung onto the corners of his lids. Today he was going in early so he leave sooner. The sun wasn't even up yet and the birds were still snuggled down in the cozy little nest. It sucked to have to wake up at this time, he wasn't used to it. Alfred lumbered out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Blindly he clicked on the light and hissed as it burned at his eyes. Once used to the light he found Arthur wrapped around hugging the bole of the toilet. The Brit shivered, but he only cuddled closer to the toilet and slept on. Rolling his eyes Alfred picked up the angle and took him to his bedroom. He covered him with a blanket and ruffled the sleeping Brit's sandy blond hair. The American's face softened, Arthur sure was cute when he was asleep. Alfred smiled faded away when he saw the time; he finished getting around and wrote the angel a small note.

_Hey Artie,_

_I will be home early so be ready to go out. We are going to go eat and see a scary movie. If you get hungry the use the cash I left for you on the table to order some pizza. On the other hand, if you want you can cook something for your self, just do __**not**__ burn down my house. _

_From, The __Hero _

Alfred placed the note were Arthur could see it if he ever left bed. He grabbed his car keys and drove to work. The cocky American worked with Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig, they shared a cop car. It pissed him off that the German never let him drive. Ludwig also needed to loosen up just a little. Alfred tried at least once or twice a day to get the dude to smile. But it seemed there were only four things that could get the German to smile. One was beer, two was wrust, three was potatoes, and four was the cute hyperactive Italian named Feliciano. Alfred smiled he liked the Italian. Feliciano would bring in huge pots of pasta for everyone to eat. His stomach growled at the thought as he pulled into the parking lot. His normal spot was taken by a car that looked like belonged to an over grown Barbie doll. It was bright neon pink! Alfred growled and was forced to park in the very back. He slammed the car door and cussed loudly as he accidently also slammed the door onto his hand. He tried again and then headed for the building. As soon as he entered the room, everyone could tell what kind of mood he was in. Without saying a word to anybody he made him self a nice hot cup of coffee. Once he had his cup of Joe, he went to go find his driving buddy. "Yo Ludwig! Ahhh hot damn!" Just as he reached for the door handle it flung right open, it caused the steaming hot fluid to spill all over him. Ludwig didn't even bother to say sorry as he shoved the Italian out of the police station. Alfred grumbled and flipped him the bird. He did his best to wash the coffee out, however for the rest of the workday he would smell like cheep coffee. Ludwig came back looking stressed out like always.

"Ya'll ready to get a move'n or what?" Alfred's old Southern accent slipped out a little as he spoke. Ludwig gave a small nod of his head as an answer; he pulled the keys off his belt and handed them to Alfred.

"You can drive. My head is bugging me." The German mumbled, leaving off the fact that he was slightly hung over. That and the day after Halloween was hell for cops. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as last year, that was truly the worst day of the job ever. The two men got into the car and went on patrol. Alfred yawned and looked around for speeding cars. The German took some medicine and dazed out the window. They both listened to the police radio, waiting for some kind of action to happen. It said something about a possible breaking and entering. Alfred grabbed the radio and took the call.

"Finally something simple and quick." The American smiled and turned the car left. The German only grumbled and gave a stressful look at the window. Alfred drove to the scene of the crime and clearly saw a broken window. He parked the car out of sight and left Ludwig. A rock was used to break the window. Alfred made a mental note the robber could still be inside, he open the door and walked in. As he did so a figure dashed by an open door. The robber was holding something gold in his hand.

"Freeze police!" Alfred yelled and pulled out his gun, he took off after the person (gender is unknown). When he turned the corner, every thing flashed white and pain filled his face. The robber in a moment of pure panic had hit Alfred with the gold objet. The American went down to the ground with blood running down his face. The robber was really freaked out now; he even dropped the golden objet and ran. Luckily Ludwig was right there to take the brat down. Alfred could hear some sobbing from the robber. However, everything was fuzzy and the room was spinning around like a whirlwind he didn't know if his nose was broken or not. The blood filled his mouth with a metallic copper tease. Ludwig helped him onto his feet. The American's nose was bleeding pretty badly and had a small S shaped cut going across it.

"Here, try to wipe off you face." Ludwig handed Alfred a wet wipe. It helped clean off the red liquid and it showed that Alfred's nose wasn't broken.

"Fucking son of a bitch! I hope he gets gang raped in jail!" Alfred said with a smile. Ludwig sighed and dragged the dizzy blonde-man person to the car. The robber turned out to be some teenager who had gotten into drugs and couldn't pay back his dealer. The boy seemed to be sorry for what he had done. Alfred kind of pity the idiot after hearing his story.

~~~Later on after they dropped the boy off~~~

It was strange their stomachs growled at the same time. Alfred licked his lips; he was dying for a hamburger with extra everything and a coke. However, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich would have to do. They parked so they could eat their packed lunches. Ludwig was of course pasta and potatoes. Once again the day had something in store for Alfred. A hungry seagull flew over their heads and with one super fast dive stole Alfred's cruddy sandwich. Twitching he watched the bird fly far-far away. Ludwig inch away from the American.

…

Arthur had tried to cook up this modern technology was a lot harder to work then it looked. He had to admit, playing with the blender was fun. However, strangely even the food he made in that came out burned to a black crisp. Therefore, he ended up having to order pizza; the phones were also a strange and fun thing to play with. He even found a number Alfred had left out that has a girl talk _dirty_ to you. The angel heard the sound of a car pull into the drive way, then a door slam, angry cussing over a seagull, a garage door opening, then nothing. A stab of worry filled the Brit; he went to go see what was wrong. He found that Alfred has a punching bag. His eyes went wide when he saw the American's bruised fingers and S shaped cut going across his nose. Alfred was going at the bag like a starving animal; he didn't even have gloves on his hands.

"Stupid fucking day, damn pink car, stupid coffee, GOD BLESS IT!" Alfred hissed angrily under his heated breath. The angle didn't say a word as he watched the ranting go on; he was really worried for the other man. After all, Alfred didn't look like the type of guy to lose his cool. As the ranting went on it got to things that were really screwing with his mind.

"Damn Russia showing me up like that, goanna kill Gilbert…fucking my baby brother, god a stupid drunk woman." The punching bag's chain was rusty and after a few more punches, it fell to the floor with a heavy flop. However, Alfred wasn't done yet; he straddled on top of the bag and continued to beat it. Punching the bag was helping him enough. An evil grin came across his face and he grabbed the battery-operated chainsaw off the shelf. With a click, it turned on and was brought down onto the poor punching bag. Arthur could feel a cold sweat roll down his spine. That was a scary way of dealing with your anger, but at least Alfred looked happy now. Alfred calmly placed the chainsaw back on the shelf and turned. His sky blue eyes made contact with The Brit's bright emerald green eyes.

"Umm Alfred are you alright?" The Brit asked, he was screaming every cuss word he knew inside his head. Alfred smiled and walked over to his little angel, he wrapped his arms around Arthur's thin waist and pulled him close. The Brit's eyes got wide.

"Don't you worry your sweet little ass about it. Everything is just fine now." With that he kissed the other man softly, Arthur blushed but kissed back.

…….

_Hello people! Well I'm in a really happy mood but you know what you guys can do to make it even better…..leave me reviews. Oh and umm I don't want to seem demanding but I would just die for some fan art please. I mean I really really really really really want fan art.  
_


	10. Date Night part one

Alfred got dressed; his lucky jacket was hanging off the door. The number 55 was faded from wear. A go-lucky smile was covering his whole face. He felt a hell of a lot better after cutting his old punching bag in half; he needed a new one anyways. This was going to be a nice calming night out on the town. They would go eat and see a scary movie. Everything would go just as he planed out in his head. As Alfred left his room, he grabbed his jacket and slipped it onto his body. Arthur was dressed in formal clothing. Alfred smiled and hid a laugh.

"You know we are only going to a restaurant down town. There really is no need to dress up." He informed the angel, he leaned his arm on the doorway. Arthur even had his hair done up nicely. The American smiled and moved over to the other man.

"Well unlike you sloppy Americans, us British care about how we look when we go in public." Arthur tightened his tie and looked at him self in a mirror. Alfred's smile got a little wider as he grabbed the sides of the angel's head, Arthur's eyes got wide as the American messed up his hair. The Brit made a high pitch squeal like sound. Alfred also started to re-move the tie and un-do a few black buttons. He looked over Arthur and chuckled.

"There you look so much better now. I like your hair messy; it makes me want to run my fingers though it." Alfred said as he shoved his wallet down into his back pocket of his pants. He grabbed his car keys and held back a yawn.

"Stupid twat, that took me forever to do! And don't say such embarrassing things?"

"Dude ease up, your starting to sound like a chick. Plus I like to watch you blush it's so fucking cute." Alfred told the other man and watched as that blessed burning red color filled the angel's cheeks. Arthur patted at his hair as he desperately tried to calm down the many fly-a- ways. This only made his hair look even worst. He was just about to reach for a brush when he was pulled out into the rain. The rainfall made him finally feel like he was back home. The angel missed the rain and the poor weather; after all, it never rained in heaven. Alfred unlocked the doors and blasted the heat. The American smiled at Arthur before pulling out of the driveway. The Brit tightened his seatbelt and his nails dug into the arm of his chair. Alfred chuckled at the sight; he made up his mind to give the angel a scare. At the next turn, he made the tires scream out like they do in the movies. Arthur's scream however, blocked out that of the car's.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Damn wanker, you're going to kill us both!"

"Don't be silly Artie, your already dead. It's impossible for an angel to die twice." Alfred laughed at his joke. The angel seemed to jump a little; he pouted and smacked the other man in the harm.

"That wasn't funny! _Twat, what the fuck do you think you know about angels_?" Arthur whispered the last part and then did not say a single word after that. Alfred noticed that he did something wrong, he pulled into the parking lot and found a open spot near the front doors. The American opened his door and was hit was an ice-cold wind. His teeth chattered together. Arthur open his door and didn't even flinch when the blistering wind hit him. The angel joined at Alfred's side and they walked in together. Alfred's teeth chatter didn't stop even after graced with warmth.

"Man I'm starving to death. I can't wait to eat." Alfred said as a cute short waitress walked under his nose with a tray of hot honey buns. His stomach growled loudly and he quickly stole a bun when the same short waitress walked by again. She gave him a dirty look and went back to work. Arthur turned away from the cocky bastard. In addition, it didn't take Alfred long to see that the other man wasn't talking to him. The silence only caused him to grin and come up with a little seam. Slowly he moved behind the Brit and slipped his freezing cold hands under the fabric of Arthur's shirt.

"WOOOO!" The angel yelped, his whole face turned red. The whole restaurant turned to the sound. Some girl was videotaping them with her bright mint green cell phone. Poor Arthur blushed deeper; he pulled Alfred's hands out of his shirt. The American laughed and wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and placed a soft kiss on his neck. The girl turned to the guy she was with and giggled.

…..

"That was so cute. Nevertheless, nothing will beat the tape Kiku got! I'll need to thank him for the copy." Elizaveta placed her cell back into her bag.

"Do I even want to know?" Roderich asked his wife while he pushed his glasses up. She only giggled as a response.

…..

A waiter took the couple to a booth. The American grabbed another bun and added butter. While the Brit waited for their sever. The short waitress came up to their table. She had a fake smile on her face from working to many hours.

"Hello are we ready to order? Would you like to try some white wine, its free tonight." She pulled a purple pen from her black hair.

"Oh yes some wine would be just wonderful. I would like the stake with potatoes." The American was a little on the down side because they didn't have any kind of hamburgers.

"I think I'll have the same thing." Arthur's stomach growled loud enough for the waitress to hear. She had to hide a giggle and she felt with out even looking where she was going. The Brit crossed his arms; he could feel Alfred's blue eyes all over his body. He could tell that the evil blush had claimed his cheeks once again. Alfred laughed at the other man's un-easiness.

"Dude ease up a little, it's just a date." He said and turned to a man standing at their table. The man placed two glasses down and a bottle of wine before he pulled the cork out. Alfred pored them each some of the wine. Arthur took his glass and stared down at it. His eyes gazed over and a small smile made its way onto his face.

"It's my first time going on a date. I didn't get much back home so I guess I'm just a little up-tight." The angel took a sip from his glass. Alfred was surprised but at the same time he also started to become some what nervous. He never had been good at the dating thing. Like with Ivan, Toris, and even Kiku they all ended badly. He knew that he was really starting to like Arthur. The feeling scared him.

"Really, well then I'll make this the best damn date you'll ever be on!" He laughed and gulped down his wine. Arthur blushed and locked eyes with the other man. Alfred leaned across the table and grabbed the angel's chin. The space between them got smaller and smaller until their lips touched in heavy kiss. The waitress came back with their meals. She got bright red and tried to place the plates down, but it was impossible. Alfred ran his hands through Arthurs sandy blond hair. The Brit peeked an eye open and saw the blushing waitress. His eyes went wide and he shoved the American away forcefully. The girl said nothing as she gave them their food and left. She almost took another sever down in her attempt to flee. Alfred chuckled and went in for another kiss. However, the front of his face met the palm of Arthur's hand and the hand shoved him back. Smiling they both started to eat the huge plate of meat.

….

_Hey everyone I'm really happy with this chapter and I really happy with all the reviews. Yup here is a little story. I went to camp over the summer and all the activists I went to were run by some wonderful British counsels well all but one. And I remember they got excited when it rained because it was the first time it rain since they got their, and they still had us do the games and stuff in the light rain fall except for my one thing I did that had American counsels. Yeah that one British guy was __hot __and tall. _

_Please review oh and fan art please! _


	11. Date Night part two

Arthur was a little tipsy and he tripped as they walked out to the car. Alfred grabbed him by his arm to stop the angel from smashing his pretty face in. The wine was good and they even bought a bottle of it. They laughed and climbed into the chilly car. Alfred pulled the Brit in for another hot kiss. Their tongues fought for control and chills ran down their spines. Arthur pulled the other man in closer by the neck of his shirt. He wished that he could stay like this forever. The sensations were driving them crazy. Everything felt so good.

"We are going to be late for the movie." Alfred said as they parted for air. He started the car and got a disappointed look from Arthur. They buckled their seat belts and headed for the movie theater. Whenever they were stopped by a red light they would kiss until it would turn green, it was like a fun game. The long car ride seemed so short for them. Alfred parked the car and they ran into the theater. A teenage girl was working all by herself. She jumped when she saw them and she hid the book she was reading. Her face got red and she rushed over to the cash register.

"Hi what movie do you two want to see?" The girl seemed a little on the jumpy side. Her eyes kept going back over to her book.

"We would like to see the scariest movie you're playing!" Alfred said with a cocky smile on his face. While she was printing them their tickets, he took a peek at the cover of her book. She handed them their tickets and smiled. She was thankful that she could get back to reading.

"Hey isn't that book a little too dirty for a young girl like you." Alfred smiled he owned the same book, it was a gift from Francis. The girl gasped and blushed. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and winked. The Brit crossed his arms and lifted a large eyebrow. They entered the theater to find the movie already playing; it looked like it was already near the end. However, there were plenty of seats for them to pick from. They ended up sitting in the higher up seats. It gave them the perfect view of everyone sitting in the other seats. Arthur looked around, there were only a few people here.

"Alfred isn't that Matthew….it looks like he's with that one git who was dressed as a tree." The angel pointed to the middle row on ground level. Sure enough, it was Matthew with Gilbert. The albino turned to Matthew and kissed him. Alfred's eyes went wide and both he and Arthur went pale when Matthew's head disappeared from sight. The Brit gulped.

"I'm going to kill that fucking German!" Alfred hissed. Arthur pictured what had happen to the poor punching bag, he shivered.

"You're not going to do anything. Matthew is an adult and he has a right to have a sexual love life." The angel placed a hand on top of Alfred's in order to help calm him down. Alfred was red from both anger and embarrassment he could believe what he was just going to sit here. Matthew's head came back into sight in his hands was a tub of popcorn. A wave of pure relief washed over them, they were finally able to watch the movie in peace.

…..

"Gill are they still watching us." Matthew asked under his breath. Gilbert laughed a little and shook his head."

"They went back to watching the movie. But that was a nice cover up, grabbing the popcorn was fucking smart. I bet they feel like idiots." Gilbert wrapped a arm over Matthew's shoulders. The Canadian blushed and wiped at his mouth. He felt like a fool for letting hiss boyfriend talk him into doing that.

…..

They watched the movie and Arthur didn't even take time to notice all the gore and blood. He was speechless because it was in color and not black and white. The detail of the color was amazing. Alfred however took the time to notice the gore and the blood. He knew every well that it was a scary movie but he didn't think that he would get this scared. Then to make thing worst the tempter of the room went down. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, Arthur unknowingly shivered. Ivan walked with Yao at his side. Yao looked around and sighed. The Russian was wearing a evil sadistic smile. Those purplish eyes landed on the couple. Alfred slowly turned away from the movie and clenched his jaw tightly. Ivan's smile got a little more twisted. He grabbed onto Yao's hand and pulled him over to the stairs. Yao wasn't in best of moods and he pulled his hand free. The small Chinese man glared over at Alfred then to Ivan.

"Ivan today is not the day to fuck with your damn ex, aru. Leave the bastard alone on his date or no **sex **for a week, aru." Yao said loud enough for the few people in the room to turn and look at them. Matthew grumbled and turned to go back to watching the movie. Ivan's smile left his face, he look over at Alfred then to his short lover. He had a hard choice to make, fuck with his ex boyfriend and get a sick laugh or piss off Yao and only have his own hand to keep him warm at night. Alfred glared at the tall Russian and waited for him to make some kind of move. Arthur glanced over at Yao, the Chinese man looked like he was ready to leave.

"Ivan I'm not going to stand here all day, aru!" Yao said with his arms crossed and a dark look in his eyes.

"Da, where do you want to sit?" Ivan asked and kissed his lover's forehead as a way to ask for forgiveness. Yao blushed slightly and pointed to some seats far away from the other couple. Alfred smiled; he loved the sight of the Russian being treated like a man slave. Ivan walked to the seats like a puppy that just got scolded by its master. Arthur rolled his eye, he found the sight rather on the sad side. The angel then felt a arm wrap around his shoulders, Alfred smiled at him then went back to the movie. A character in the movie gave a blood-chilling scream and next thing Arthur knew he had a American in his lap.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He shoved Alfred off and turned a cute shade of pink. Alfred jumped at the sound of another scream.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Why would I be? It's not real." Arthur pulled Alfred down in a chair. The American would practically dive into the Brit's chest at every scream or scary part. After a while of this the credits rolled down and they got up from the seats. Alfred felt like a fool for showing his weakness.

………

_Sorry that this took so long to get up. But I've been real busy with the Holidays. I hope that you all have fun and stuff. Please leave nice reviews as a gift for me! _


	12. Fallen Leafs

The leafs had fallen from the branches of the tree and thanks to a ice cold wind the all had found their way to the frost covered grass of Alfred's back yard. November's weather had been windy this year and pretty cold, but today was different it was finally clear enough to clean up the colorful mess of red, brown, yellow and orange. Arthur woke to having his warm thick blanket ripped off him. He growled as the chilly air hit him, in protest he bundled himself in the sheets. Alfred smiled and grabbed the sheets and pulled them off as well. The angel's protest and refused to leave his once warm bed. The American grabbed his legs and pulled him onto the wooden floor. Arthur grumbled louder and huddled up into a tight ball. Alfred sighed loudly.

"Come on Artie, you have to get up." Arthur went to crawl his way back into bed only to be tackled to the ground. Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit's small waist and slowly dragged him into the hallway. Arthur fought the whole time. In his desperate attempt to free himself, he wiggled around so that he was facing the other man. He cupped the sides of Alfred's face and kissed him. The American's hold loosened up just enough for the angel to get free.

"Fuck you! I'm going to sleep!" Arthur yelled as he took off for his bedroom. His hand gripped the brass doorknob when he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Oh silly Artie don't you know me better then that. There is no way I would let you get away from me that easily. Now why don't you get dressed, we have leafs to rake."

"But I-I-I don't want to." Arthur pouted cutely and wiggled a little. Alfred chuckled and pulled the other man closer. Color filled the angel's cheeks; he could feel Alfred muscular built even with clothes between them. It was making him dizzy.

"_Please, _I don't ask for much. Just give me a hand." Alfred whispered as his softly bit the top of Arthur's ear. The Brit shivered.

"Fine, just l-l-let me go!" Arthur pulled away and fell face first into his room. Blush filled his face all the way to his ears. He grumbled as he changed into more fitting clothes and waddled outside. The air held a faint chill but the sun glowed brightly above them. Alfred smiled and handed the other man a rake. Arthur grumbled, it's been a long time since he has had to do any kind of work. A angel's life is mainly spent watching the living. Raking wasn't as bad as he thought but it was still more work then he was used to. Lucky for them there was no wind so the leafs didn't fly all over the place as they raked them up into a nice tall pile. Alfred was freezing cold and his gloveless hands were numb. Arthur saw this and sighed as he pulled off his own gloves and handed them to the American. Alfred tried to hand them back but the stubborn angel refused.

"Stupid git, take the damn gloves. You'll work faster if your hands are warm." Arthur grumbled and slipped the gloves onto Alfred's hands. He went back raking so he wouldn't have to look at Alfred's blue eyes stare at him and that fucking cocky smile. He was surprised when Alfred had nothing stupid to say. The leafs got into a pile taller then they were, Arthur was thankful that they were done. Alfred smiled and ran for the house, Arthur was still standing by the leafs. The American turned around and ran full speed at the pile, he tackled Arthur and a large poof of colorful leafs filled the air. All that work was fucked up in one mighty jump.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Arthur yelled but froze when he realized the positions that they were in. Alfred was holding his wrists down and placing a knee between his spread legs. Arthur's mouth went dry.

"Come on Artie loosen up and have some _fun_." Alfred's own face held a red blush and a lustful look burned in his eyes. Arthur heart beat start to pound in his chest like it was trying to get free. He mind was spinning and he didn't know what to do next.

"Alfred……kiss me…..you wanker." Was the only think he mind could come up with to say. Alfred smiled, he was more then happy to obey. He pressed his lips down onto the angel's waiting mouth. Their bodies seemed to melt together and Arthur didn't even notice that Alfred had released his wrists. Alfred slipped his gloved hands under the Brits thick coat. He ran his hands down the body under him, even with the gloves on he could feel the heat Arthur was giving off. Once Arthur realized that he had use of his arms he pulled the American closer. The leafs covered them and only their legs could be seen. Alfred rubbed himself up against Arthur, they were as close as their thick winter clothes would allow. But that wasn't good enough for them, they wanted more. They stripped out of their coats and shivered. Alfred tossed the coats out of the leafs. He turned back to the Brit and bite down Arthur's neck.

"Mnn Alfred." Arthur moaned. He was so close to begging for a good old fashion shagging.

"Arthur I love you." Alfred whispered in his ear right before he kissed him again. Arthur's eyes went wide at the words, he couldn't believe what his ears had just heard. Of course he was more then happy to hear those blessed words, but it was to soon for him to give up his wings. His hasn't been human sence World War 2. Life wasn't friendly to him and he wasn't to sure if this world was right for him. However, he loved Alfred more then anyone he had known from the past life he lived. Alfred was the only one he ever wanted to fuck this badly!

"I…..I love you too. Come on let's head on inside where its warm and have a glass of tea." They stood up, Alfred smiled and lifted the angel up into his arms. He carried him in just like a young bride. Alfred even made them both something to drink. Arthur took his class and sat on the couch. A dark blue blanket was draped over their shoulders. Once he drink was gone, Arthur pretended to fall asleep. Alfred wrapped a arm around his shoulders and ran his fingers though his hair. The angel snuggled closer to the contact. Maybe this life was worth being human once again.

…_.._

_Well the poll is over and after sex won. So please review and the smut will get written faster and faster = less waiting. Nevertheless, I think I'm going to have two or three more chapter first. _


	13. Holidays are Pervered

The ground was covered in a beautiful solid white blanket a wicked cold snow. The time for Holiday shopping was over with; however, Alfred still hadn't bought a single gift. He had so much to do and so little time. Alfred grumbled and rolled over in bed only to end up face to face with Arthur. The American smiled and pulled the angel closer. Arthur opened his eyes and wondered how the hell he got like this. It was too early for this hugging cuddling stuff. "Good morning my little pervert~." Alfred whispered into the Brit's ear before giving it a playful bite. Arthur got red and pushed on Alfred's strong chest only to find that it was nothing but skin. This caused him to blush deeper.

"I-I-I'm not a bloody pervert you twat, let me go!"

"Are you sure about that. You're the one who crawled into my _bed_. In addition, don't couples normally share a bed if their screwing each other." Alfred then ran a hand in between Arthur's legs and grouped him lightly. The Brit yelped and fell off the bed. He cussed loudly and stayed flat on his back. The American crawled over to his bedside and peeked down at his fallen lover. The blanket covered most of Arthur's body; he grabbed it and pulled it over his head. Alfred joined Arthur on the ground; his hands pulled the blanket off to around Arthur's torso. His hand went to the angel's wrist and he gripped them tightly. Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur with out a sound. The kiss was short and simple; it left them both hungry for more. However, that would have to wait until later. Alfred stood and helped his lover to his feet.

"What was that all about?"

"It was a goodbye kiss; I have to go out for awhile." Alfred said as his hand rubbed the top of the Brit's hair ruffling it up.

"What for? Isn't it too early for that anyways?" Arthur grumbled and smacked the other man's hand. The American smiled and hugged the angle, pinning his arms to his sides.

"I'm not telling you! And its almost noon silly." He told him playfully and kissed him again while dragging him over to the door. With a small push, Alfred kicked Arthur outside the door. Once alone, he got dressed and left his room. The angel's face was blank he said nothing. Alfred smiled at the face and went around preparing to leave. He grabbed his car key and waved goodbye. Watching from the window in the living room Arthur waved back. He had been planning something very special for Alfred, however he was freaked out about it. Still watching the world from the window, he saw Matthew pull into the driveway. God really was looking out for him after all. He pressed his hands together and whispered a fast little thanks. The Canadian walked out of the car with boxes in his hands. Arthur opened the door for him and quickly helped with the boxes. The sooner Matthew was done the sooner he could talk to him.

"Matthew may I ask a rather personal question?" He asked weakly. Matthew looked at him.

"Is Alfred here or his he out doing some shopping? He dose this every year, buys gifts the day before you know. Nevertheless, if he _is_ gone I will be more then happy to answer that question." Matthew took a seat on the couch and patted the open seat next to him. Arthur joined him as he began to fidget with his shirt. He didn't know how to word what was on his mind so that it didn't sound like he was a pervert. Only the Lord knew how embarrassed he was. The other man seemed to being leaning closer, waiting to hear the other speak. The Brit gulped.

"How dose Alfred like **it**? I thought that you being his brother and all would know, brother tell each other this kind of stuff right?" Arthur blushed wildly when he looked to see that a pure look of surprise covered Matthew's face. The Brit hid his face from view.

"Wait are you telling me that you guys haven't fucked yet!?" He could have sworn that the two of them were sexually active. The way they looked at each other and acted with each other made it seem like they were doing it and doing it _a lot_ at that. Arthur nodded his head and got even redder then Matthew thought was possible.

"I've never done….it before." Arthur mumbled and could feel Matthew's eyes burning into his flesh.

"Oh my God you're a virgin! Arthur maybe you should use that!" Matthew told him and looked at the clock. He grumbled and stood up.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Arthur asked finally looking up. The other man nodded and growled something about having to cook pancakes. Matthew waved and rushed out the door. The Brit sighed that was useless to him.

~~~Christmas Night~~~

Matthew sat with Gilbert and Arthur on the small couch. They were crammed together but he didn't mind it only made him that much closer to Gilbert. Arthur however, looked uneasy; it was funny in a twisted mean sort of way. Alfred handed out the gifts. What they all got was of little importance. But Alfred did get a year supply of XXS condoms from Ivan. The Brit blushed and didn't bother to ask. He could tell by the look on Alfred's face, that this was some kind of inside joke that he would **not** under stand. That and he didn't want to know. The room filled with the sweet smell of holiday food. Their stomachs all growled at once. Gilbert being the proclaimed hungriest was first at the table with a fork and knife in his hands. Matthew rolled his eyes and followed the group. He noticed that Arthur hasn't said a word since their little chat. A smile formed on his face. Virgins were so funny to mess with. Alfred planted the turkey onto the table and ripped a leg off for himself. "Dig in everyone!" He yelled and took a huge bite out of the drumstick. Arthur and Matthew both cut them selves some turkey and calmly ate. While the two egotistical bastards made fools of them selves.

"Will you slow down you damn yankee, if you get sick I won't be able to give you your bloody gift!" The words had slipped before he could even try to stop them. His face lit up at once and Matthew started to choke on the bite of turkey. In addition, all Alfred could do was yell…

"**You got me a gift!"**

…**..**

_I'm so sorry that I've updated this chapter so late. I was busy with school and I'm taking two English classes (one is just for the fun of it) so yeah. You guys need to inform me if you like the changes I'm going to try to make in my writing. Miss. Forman is really strict and a grammar Nazi, so that might improve. I hope it dose!! But once again I'm really sorry this is late. _

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I was really busy with school and some how deleted the file….I have no idea how I did so. Yeah I will try to get back on track!**


	14. Santa is coming to town part one

The America poked the Brit in the cheek and begged him to tell him what he got. Arthur gave Matthew a pleading look. However, the blond haired man was rushing to get out of there; he wore a smug little grin on his face. Matthew grabbed Gilbert and pulled him out the door, he didn't even waist time by saying goodbye. This left poor Arthur all alone with the man he desperately wanted, oh so very alone. He flushed red and shoved at Alfred. "Twat you're fucking impossible!" The angle spread his wing and flew up the stairs. Alfred smiled and took off after him up the stairs. Arthur ran for the bedroom, jumped over to the other side of the bed, poked his head out, and waited for the other to come. Alfred ran into the room his feet skidding across the wooden floor.

"That was cheating Artie but it looks like your trapped now. I'm goanna get my gift the easy way or the hard way." He smiled and moved to the bedside. Arthur gulped and stared at the eager American.

"Why don't we do things the hard way?"

….

Kiku and his beloved Heracles were taking a nightly walk when he over heard Matthew telling Gilbert the reason as to why he pulled him out the house early. A small smile crossed his face and Heracles handed him his video camera. Dragging the Greek along for the ride Kiku snuck to the outside of Alfred's bedroom window, where a large tree stood. One lucky branch lead right up to the widow; giving a perfect view inside to anyone who was brave enough to make the clime. "Hera-Chan can you help me up?" Kiku whispered and reached for the branch above his head.

"Alfred won't be happy if he sees you." Heracles said in a hushed tone. Kiku only smiled and made the clime to the window. He held the video camera up and pressed the little red _record_ button.

…..

"The hard way...I'm glad you picked that. It's more fun, well for me at least." With that, Alfred flung himself across the bed and landed right on top of Arthur who hadn't even had the time to scream. He grabbed for Arthur's wrists, once he had them firmly in his hands he pinned them down. Nevertheless, he had forgotten about the Brit's legs and a knee knocked the air out of his lungs. Alfred released the other man's wrist and grabbed his stomach. Arthur tried to make a mad dash across the bed only to fail as amazing enough Alfred had a hold of him again.

"Let go of me! I said let go!" Arthur shouted and wiggled to free himself.

"Not until you tell me what my present is!" Alfred said and managed to get a better hold of Arthur. He was trying to keep the other from fighting so much. The Brittan blushed, he knew that he wasn't going to win this battle, but he had the war in his grasp.

….

Kiku was just loving the angle he had. He only wished that they would stop this foolishness and just screw each other. Elizaveta was going to just die when she sees this.

….

"Fine…I'll tell you."

"Really, wow that was easy! So what is it?" Alfred had a childish look on his face of pure wonder and excitement. Arthur blushed and rolled his hips forward.

"Its me." He said is a weak voice. Alfred blushed and moved their bodies into a different pose on the bed. Arthur blushed as he wrapped his arms and legs around Alfred. The American was slowly going mad. The body heat coming off them was like the surface of the sun. He knew that this was one gift that you really couldn't send a _thank you card_ for.

"Are you sure?" He asked only to have Arthur press against him more forcefully. The Brit pulled Alfred down and their lips met in a sloppy kiss. No words were needed for this. One of Arthur's arms left the American's neck and worked its way between Alfred's legs.

"Its been a while since you've got to let this play." He mumbled into the kiss. Alfred laughed and a gleaming look of childish joy shined his eyes. Arthur couldn't bring himself to look away, he only did once, and it looked liked something had moved out side the window. Alfred started to pull off their clothes, he found that Arthur was smaller then he looked, however that didn't stop him in the least. Arthur struggled to get the American out of those troublesome dress pants. Their clothes filled one corner of the room. Alfred was never the type to foreplay much but toying with Arthur's body seemed like to much fun to skip out on. He kissed down the perfectly exposed skin. The kisses started to travel lower and lower. The Brit's body shook with powerful feeling of mixed emotions. He was nervous and yet excited (in more ways then one).

….

Finally their playing around was getting some place good. Kiku zoomed in to get a even better view. Heracles kept guard at the base of the tree. At one point, a nosey old man stopped by and asked him why he was there. Pointing up the Greek smiled. "My cat climbed up the tree. I'm waiting for him to come back down. The silly kitty is always after birds."

"A cat will do that. How long do you think he will be?" the old man asked.

"As long as it takes for him to get what he wants. Cats can be so greedy can't they?"

….

Alfred greedily tool Arthur's manhood in his mouth and sucked. The Brit's eyes went wide at the feeling; his hands grabbed fistfuls of blond hair. A gasp left his mouth and a pleasurable chill ran up his body. Alfred played and toyed around, wanting to get the other man to beg for what the both truly wanted. However, even in a shameless moment such as this, Arthur still had his pride and British men do not beg. Well at least not in his book, but there an occasion for everything. Alfred's strong hands kept him from moving around to much. "Oh God please more!" He gasped out giving the hair a painful pull. Alfred nibbled and licked playfully. He was like a child a perverted naughty child who just found a new toy.

"Artie open the bottom drawer. I have some lube in there."

…..

Ha ha yeah this was fun. Writing lemon has gotten easier. But I still suck at it. Well this chapter is goanna clearly be in two parts. But I just wish all this goddamn snow would just fucking melt already. And the Olympics made this chapter late. I love the Olympics; it is the only thing sports related thing I will watch. I would have to say I love ice hockey and I cannot wait to watch more. I've yet to see the Canada vs. Russia.


	15. santa is coming to town part two

Arthur felt around blindly for the little plastic tube of lube. Everything felt like it was tingling as if his whole body was going to go numb. Arthur bit his lip and hurried to find the tube then his fingers touched it softly. He snatched it up into his hand. "F-found it." He gasped and forced his eyes tightly together as Alfred softly licked his pulsing shaft. With a grin Alfred slipped the tube out from between Arthur's fingers and twisted the cap off. He flicked it across the room and watched it bounce off the wall and roll across the floor.

"How long as it been for you...oh wait you died. So it's been a while for you." Alfred said squeezing the cold lubricant into his hand to warm it up a little first. Arthur shook his head and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

"I...I never did it before." Arthur whispered afraid to say it to loudly. Alfred face didn't change with the news, he only allowed some of the lube to slip between his fingers and drip onto the sheets. He stared at Arthur's face and saw that he was telling the truth.

"I'll be genital with ya." He said at last and coated his manhood in the lube. The look in his blue eyes was dark with need and passion. Alfred wanted to hear his name being screamed in that beloved accent.

….

Kiku moved further out onto the tree branch holding his video camera out. "Just take him already." He whispered silently with his heart pounding like crazy inside his chest. The branch made a small crack sound and for a moment he thought it was going to brake off. "Come on tree last just until their done." He whispered and the tree stop making the cracking sound.

….

Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's neck then to his mouth as he slowly entered inside of him. The angel gasped out in both pain and at the burning heat that warmed him like hell's fire. The heat was strangely pleasant and seductive. As Alfred moved in deeper the fire only burned him hotter causing him to yell out. He loved it, wanted more of it, and the pain was there but this pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he died.

It was easy to ignore when it was no where close to the pleasure that was building up inside. "Ahhh ahh more. Oh fuck!" Arthur moaned loudly as he ran his short nails down Alfred's arms. Alfred pushed Arthur's legs forward until they where almost touching his shoulders. Biting down on his lip he trusted into him hard and deep. Alfred held in all the sounds his own body wanted to make.

He only wanted to please his angel. Both of their bodies where covered in a hot sweat and the blanket slipped out from their movement and fell to the floor. The bed in its old age creaked and moaned with Arthur. His breathing was fast and uneven from screams and moans. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the other man looking at him. "Arthur don't close your eyes. Look at me...I want you to look at me." Alfred told him moving as deep as he could into him. Arthur yelled out and gripped the sheets.

….

Kiku blushed darkly and found him self peeking down at his own lover who was still talking to that old man about cats. Smiling he couldn't wait to take his Greek sex god back home and maybe for once reach the bedroom.

….

"Open them and look at me." Alfred asked him again thrusting harder then before but still holding back. Arthur opened his eyes slowly and covered his mouth. Alfred pulled the hand off with a grin. "Don't...how will you scream my name if you keep your mouth covered." Alfred leg go of Arthur's legs and got in his face to lick up his jaw line. Arthur then whispered his name over and over. He held Alfred's face between his hands. Breathing fast and moaning Arthur kept saying Alfred's name. Alfred lost any control he had left and trusted shamelessly into him, grunting and sweating.

"Alfred..Alfred...Alfred I love you." Arthur screamed out in pleasure and bliss. And knew that he had to cut his wings of now if he ever truly wanted to live happily with him.

…

Kiku smiled as they finished up and he ended the recording. The two shared a kiss and left the room to change the bedding and shower. Once the bed room door was closed Kiku went to climb out of the tree only to slip and fall. Yelping he landed in the Greek's open arms. Heracles smiled at him then to the old man. "I told you I had a very greedy kitty. Come on kitty you've been pretty naughty. Well it was nice meeting you sir." He walked home holding Kiku in his arms. The two of them never reached the bedroom...but the kitchen was close enough for them.

….Morning...

The sun glowed brightly and made a little sneak peek into the bedroom and right into a sleeping Brit's face. He woke grumbling from a sore back and ass and two arms holding him close. He smiled and snuggled up close to him the smell of sex still lingering in the air above their heads. A muffled shuffling came from the closed closest door. Arthur looked over at the sound to see the door fly open and a hung over, naked, French bastard, standing there with a wine bottle in his hand. Sitting up pulling the blanket to his chin and screaming in anger and terror Arthur woke Alfred. Alfred sat up and took one lazy look at Francis'.

"Did I miss the lovemaking? Oh well next time shall I join you two." He said spinning around and taking a drink from the wine bottle. Alfred sighed pulling on some boxers and shoving Francis out of the room.

"Go home." He grumbled and climbed back into bed. "Every fucking year he finds away into that closet." Those where Afred's last words before he fell back asleep. Arthur just sat there staring at the door.

I just wanted to say that I am sorry for not updating this fic in forever. But I have a few people to thank for this coming back to life. First my friend Lynne, PK, the two girls I met at GoodWill who have a friend who reads my fics. And to my Michigan readers. WOOT Michigan! And I totally understand if your pissed that it took this long. But don't worry I finally know how this fic will end.


	16. New Year

New Year's eve a time for a fresh start. Where you can make a difference or make a new goal to reach. For Arthur it would be a competently new start. Alfred would be having a party that night to do the count down, everyone would drink and have a good time, a perfect opportunity for Arthur to slip away with Alfred noticing him gone. Alfred was always so happy, Arthur didn't want him to worry, so he kept everything he had planned a secret between him and God.

She already had everything ready for him to start his new life in America. He would have a job and everything and even a back story. He smiled as he watched Alfred hand a streamer across the doorway and take down a thing of mistletoe. Alfred hung it above his head and made a kissy face. Arthur rolled his eyes. "You git." He said and kisses him softly and darted into the kitchen. Alfred watched him go before leaving to get other things ready for the party.

Arthur stood with his hands on the counter top. His mind was swimming and God only toyed with him further by not answering his questions. How would he explain everything to Alfred with out him getting in the way. God giggled in his head and said one word. "Think." She voice had that soft motherly tone to it. She really drove him nuts sometimes, 'think', what else could he be doing. Then it hit him, a letter! She laughed and that was the last of her.

"How did I not think of that sooner!" He said to himself and found a paper and pen. Double checking to make sure he was alone Arthur started to write. Once he was done he folded it up and placed in a spot Alfred would only notice during the party. He smiled softly and moved into the doorway. Watching Alfred set up the living room he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Need help?"

~~~~Party Time~~~

People filled the house like crazy. Alfred had friends, neighbors, and coworkers, even a ex or two. Arthur watched them in a mild sense of amusement. Alfred introduced him to his partner at work Ludwig, his one ex who he was still friends with Toris, and to a few others. Arhtur greeted them all but looked for a opening to get away from everyone, Alfred would find that letter soon enough and he didn't want to be in reach when he did. These wing where coming off tonight. "Alfred I'm going to talk to Matthew."

"Alright, could you get me a beer when you come back?" Alfred asked as he walked off. Arthur nodded and darted right past Matthew. He turned the music up louder and crept into the garage. Inside were two boy no older then fifteen or sixteen and clearly of some Asian ethnicity making out . Arthur blinked and cleared his throat. They both jumped and retreated back into the house.

"Bloody teenagers these days." He mumbled and closed the door rolling his eyes. His eyes moved over to the saws handing off the wall. He gulped and moved closer. The teeth seemed to shimmer brightly in the dim light, they were all scary sharp. "Damn yank is ready to fight off zombies." Arthur pulled one of the saws off the wall and turned it around in his hands. One tooth stuck into his thumb drawing a droplet of blood. Arthur yelped and the saw fell to the floor. But with shake he picked it back up and placed it on Alfred's work bench. His wings spread out widely and he took the saw back into his hands.

Alfred looked over his shoulder pouting his lip. "What's taking Arthur so long. Talk'n to Matt can't be that interesting." Toris gave a meek smile. Alfred crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Umm Al why don't you go find Matthew if your worried." Toris said his eyes wondering over to his boyfriend who had way to much to drink and was putting Gilbert's bird into a _Barbie_ dress. Alfred nodded and walked off without another word and Toris left to save the bird. Alfred walked around until he found his brother sitting on Gilbert's lap with a few of the other guests sitting in chairs around them watching the TV. Arthur wasn't there.

"Hey Matt where did Arthur go after he talked to ya." Alfred asked his arms still crossed over his chest. Matthew blink and looked at him confused.

"Arthur hasn't said a word to me. I haven't even seen him, umm Alfred what's that." Matthew pointed to a white corner that was sticking out of his jacket. Alfred looked at it and didn't it remember it being there when he picked out his clothes this morning. He pinched the corner with two fingers and pulled it out. Holding in his hand's he blinked. "Open it." Matthew said.

"Yeah open it! There might be cash." Gilbert smiled. Alfred shook his head but torn it opened it anyways. There wasn't money but a page torn out of a notebook. Pulling it out he walked away from them to read it. Gilbert watched him until he grew bored. "Damn its not money." He said and yawned.

Alfred was never a fast reader until now. He couldn't read it fast enough. Crumbling it in his hand he darted for the garage and flung the door open. There with blood going down his whole back laid Arthur on the cold cement floor. He was out cold with a brown leather wallet neck to him and another letter. This one however wasn't from Arthur. Alfred ran to his side and saw there where no cuts or wounds and Arthur was fine. With a sigh of relief Alfred looked over at the other letter. It was pure write with something in gold written across it. Looking at it a little longer he couldn't help but to grab it.

_You owe me big Alfred_

_ Love, God and Jesus_

_ ps, Your grandma says hi and here's a hard candy_

Alfred blinked and shoved the letter into his pocket along with the mint. Arthur started to move a little but he didn't wake up. Alfred lifted him up and carried him in side. Everyone was surrounding the TV as the count down was about to start, Alfred was able to sneak Arthur upstairs and hide the blood soaked clothes. He changed him into some pj's and put him in bed. "Happy New Year." Alfred said and kissed his cheek.

…..

_Oh and I'm going to write Arthur's letter to Alfred as another chapter, then maybe if I'm lucky a bonas chapter_

_Well I must say this took me much longer then I had planned. Really when did I start this bad boy. I know I started it before I was friends with Lynne. BTW girl so sorry I blew this off for so long. And then wrote it and posted it without telling you. I wanted it to be a surprise. Well I hope I can post this soon. It was written when I didn't have any internet. I'm so sad that its over. I have been writing this for so long I don't know if I'll ever write anything to match it. I have a few ideas on few fics to start. One had pirates and is PruCan. Then I had a cute idea for a DenNor fic. Also a Spain/Lovino. Then I had a idea for a ShittyXChina (idk about that one). Last of all a Egypt/Japan. But idk. What do you people think. Oh and reader from Michigan HI._

_Merry X-Mas and Happy New Year_


	17. Arthur's Letter

Dear Alfred,

By the time you find this I'll probably be passed out on the garage floor. I have chosen to cut my wings off. In doing so I won't have any memory of my life before death, how I died, or of heaven. In other words anything having to do with me being a angel. If your worried that I won't remember you, don't be.

You see my memories will just be replaced with news ones. That's pretty much why I'm writing this. I wanted to explain my new back story. I moved here from London because I didn't want to go into the family business and I became a English teacher down at the high school. One night after having way to much to drink I ran over your mail box and somehow passed out on your doorstep. Because I still haven't found a place to live I was staying at a hotel, when you found this out you let me move in. Everything else is pretty much the same.

Also its important that I never see this letter. I can never know that I was a angel. Please make sure I never ever find this!

Now could you please stop reading this damn thing and go scrap my bloody passed out body off that nasty garage floor of yours. And tomorrow I demand you take me out for ice cream, a movie, then a good fucking.

Love,

Your Angel

ps. I broke your blender...it caught fire...making lemonade

…...

Alfred smiled as he read the letter again. Arthur looked at him over a large ice cream cone. "What's that?" The Brit said reaching a hand out for the letter. Alfred stuck it back into his pocket with a grin. The ice cream girl giggled as see watched them and smacked the cone she was handing off right into the costumer's face. Her coworker rolled his eyes and offered the poor costumer a free ice cream. Alfred reached out and took Arthur's hand into his own. "What's with that look?" Arthur said, his ice cream starting to melt.

"You look amazing today. After the movie I'm going to treat you to some wine I stole from Francis." He grin. Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to his ice cream.

…...

_and everyone got laid and lived happily ever after except Francis cause he gives me night mares and made my hate for roses stronger then what it already was, and because its my fic and if I don't want him to be happy then by GOD he won't be._

_ Ok well here is Arthur's letter. I must have written it six times before I got one I liked. Lol blender. I effing love the blender._


	18. In other news

Hello everyone. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I do plan doing so soon. But I was writing my own piece of work over on . I would love it so much if you guys could go take a look. Its fictionpress, I believe its run by the same people that do . My user-name is still RedEyedGirl100 and if there's any other websites you want to check me out on my user-name never changes, I do this so its easier for you guys to stalk me.

The story title isn't real creative its called Oliver Queen: The Nobles

Its a part of a series I plan on doing. Each of the main characters have some sort of title as there last name. There's Oliver Queen, the villain Noah King, there Jeremy Knight (who is a female to male transgender). I would die from happiness if you guys did read it.

The titles of the stories will start with the star's name and end with The Nobles.

So give it a read pretty please it would make me the happiest person in the world seeing that I want nothing to do with my friends right now. They aren't the people I believed them to be and they did something horrible and I don't want to pick sides but I'm afraid if things keep going like this I am going to have to.

God I thought the drama in my life would end after highschool..


End file.
